Canda
by DJ Phychugirl
Summary: Candy thinks back to her days of being in dance summit 2001. Short and sweet, with a surprize ending! Please review if you read!


Here's a fic that isn't BanbixDuck for once

Here's a fic that isn't BanbixDuck for once! It's CandyxHonda, or like I like to call it, Canda. Please excuse the language, I don't normally write things like this. Please R/R, and flames are excepted, but ignored! Thanks!

Canda

Written by, DJ Phychugirl. Bust A Groove/Move/DS2K1BAM copyright© to Enix. I own nothing, don't sue, you'd be wasting your time; I have no money for you. . .

He looked up from his dark sunglasses and looked at me seductively. He smiled a cute smile, making him look more handsome than he already was. He slowly inched toward my lips and puckered. . . .

BUUUUUZZZZZ!

Damn. Stupid alarm. I shut it off quickly, before the others woke up. It was 6:46. As I woke up from my perfect dream, I gritted my teeth angrily. I never wanted that dream to end! I slid out of my bed, making sure not to wake up Olive, Banbi or Betty. I tiptoed my way into the bathroom and turned the light on, and closed the door. I turned on the faucet, and grabbed my face towel from the rack. I rinsed it in there as I washed my face. As I washed, I thought to myself. 

Honda? Why Honda? Why not Suzuki? Or Micro? Or Apollo, or someone else? What did I see in Honda? I threw my towel down in the sink, frustrated, and turned the faucet off. I walked out of the bathroom, in my blue Extra Large Pajamas, with the teddy bears. Extra Large, you ask? Why? Well, I'm no skinny-ninny, you know. I'm pretty big. Or, maybe that's just my butt. Whatever.

Betty had been stirring for about a minute, or the whole time I was in the bathroom, so she was fully awake when I came out. She waved as she went into the bathroom. I chuckled, as she tripped over her comforter. She grunted, annoyed. "Stupid covers…". Betty was such an idiot.

When Betty tripped, she woke up Olive, who started complaining. "Damnit, Betty. Sit yo' ass on down…" Betty stuck her tongue out at Olive and she closed the bathroom door. Olive threw one of her stuffed 'Taz' dolls at the door, and blew a loud razzberry. Then, there was a knock on our door.

"Come in!" I said, "Damnit" I said the last part under my breath. Well, it was Planet. She came swishin' up in our room, with her thick southern accent.

"Can y'all keep it down in here? The rest'a us may not be awake, yet." She said, shifting her feet about six times. Olive had jutted straight up, and she grinned demonically.

"We'll keep it down, Planet. Promise." Olive grinned evilly, and winked at me. I knew exactly what she was thinking. Planet swished her ass right back out, but not before saying, "Keep it down."

"Are you thinkin' what I am, girl?" Olive asked, rubbing her hands together.

"Man, you know I am!" Betty walked out of the bathroom, wiping her face with her towel.

"You are what? What? What's gonna happen?!"

Olive nodded her head, signaling for me to tell her. I turned to Betty. "Wanna go raid the Datas?" Betty dropped her towel on the floor and jumped into the air. Then, she made a sort of 'yip' sound.

"YEAH!"

+++++

The only sounds in the whole house were us three; Banbi hadn't come, she was still asleep. We tip-toed down the stairs, into the male part of the house. We came up to a door that was labeled, "DATA BE BOPS: We ain't no Barber Shop group!". I almost laughed out loud, but I managed to stifle. Olive slowly opened the door, and tried to be as quiet as possible.

Was anything cuter than this scene?! We saw the Data Be Bops is the cutest positions! 3D was sprawled out on his bed, and his nose wriggled often. G-Pan was in a fetal position, and was sucking his thumb. Suzuki was laying on his stomach, his butt sticking way, WAY up in the air. Honda…His was the cutest…He was laying on his side, sort of like a baby, and his mouth was open wide. He was snoring loudly, it was the loudest thing in the room. And a small puddle of drool was on his pillow he laid on. I snickered quietly, and Olive shushed me. 

We came up to the boys, Olive at Suzuki's bed, Betty and G-Pan's, and me at Honda's. Poor 3D, didn't have anyone. What a pity. Anyway, we bent our legs, and got ready to pounce. "On the count of three, guys, let's jump on them, and scream." Olive whispered. I grinned demonically as Olive started to count. "One. Two. THREE!" She screamed 'Three', and we all pounced on our prize.

"YAAAAAAH~~~!!!!!!!!!!!"

"GET HER OFF ME, GET HER OFFA ME!"

"SAVE ME, O LORD! SAVE ME!"

The position that Olive was in was very. . .um. . .dodgy. . .She was sitting on Suzuki, her legs spread over his stomach, and her butt sitting on his legs. I laughed, and I continued to play with Honda's hair. Betty was snuggling G-Pan, as G-Pan was trying to resist. 3D had awoken, and was watching intently as his friends got glomped by girls…After about five minutes of this, Olive and Suzuki were whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears, Betty and G-Pan weren't speaking to each other, and me and Honda were sitting talking. 

"How is it like in Chicago? I mean, me living in California, it isn't very often I see snow…"

"Ah, it's alright. G was the only way we got here, though. Heh, the fruit bought us plane tickets…God, him being a momma's boy comes in handy…Did you know that this is the first time he's been away from his mother for more than a day?"

"I can hear you." G-Pan grunted angrily. Honda pulled down his lower eyelid and laughed.

"Quiet, Egg-Helmet."

I looked down at Honda's nightclothes. Well, they weren't really nightclothes, more like underwear. He had on a tight blue tank top, it was tight for the reason that he wasn't so small in the middle, and he had on plaid boxers. Can you believe it? He wore his sunglasses to bed. The idiot.

Honda glanced at his clock, and turned the alarm off before it started. He stood up out of his bed, and stretched. Man, he's got a nice body, very buff. Just how I like it. I had to keep the urge down to just stand up and grab onto his muscles. He smirked. "Yes, I know I look good enough to eat, quit droolin'." I blushed, and flashed him a smile. He laughed really loud, and then waddled himself into the bathroom. I relaxed on his bed. Hmm, it smells of cologne and strawberries. Go figure.

Olive had finally gotten off of Suzuki, and was sitting next to him. The two were hugging, and I believe I saw them kiss a few times. They do make the perfect couple, don't they? I wish me and Honda were like that. . .By the least. . .I crawled out of his bed, and walked out of the room. I told Olive I was going to the kitchen. I don't think she cared, she waved me away, as she started to wrap her arms around Suzuki, and Suzuki set his hands dangerously near her butt. I had to resist the urge to yell "SLUT!" into her ear.

When I walked into the kitchen, it was already filled with adults, talking about the weather, sports and other crap. I almost back right out of that scene, but Cherry smiled, and with his deep girly voice he yelled, "Hiya, babe! How are you doin' this fine mornin'?"

I blushed and grinned. I was about to gash Cherry's fake boobs, but I waved back. "Hi." I walked towards the refrigerator, and opened it. I looked inside, and was about to grab myself a plum, but someone bumped into me, knocking me down on my knees!

"Who the hell DID that?!?!" I almost screamed. It was Honda, he had his hands up in defense, and he sort of cringed. His eyes were closed, and he winced, as if he thought I was going to slap him silly. I was originally, but I didn't. I softly put my hand on his cheek, and rubbed them.

"I'm sorry."

He opened his eyes and smiled brightly, like he just got an 'A' on a test in his worst subject. Then, my body took over me, I couldn't stop. I leaned over him, yes, over, and planted a tiny kiss on his cheek. His friends must've thought this was pretty impressive, because they saw the whole thing, and were patting him on the back. Suzuki jumped on his back. Idiot.

"Way to go, Honda!" Suzuki yelled.

"You da man, Honda! YOU DA MAN!" G-Pan said.

"You should give me some pointers, dude!" 3D said. Honda just grinned sheepishly and walked off with his friends, Suzuki still on his back.

When I look back on this time, I wonder why the heck I kissed him. I didn't even want to, or tried. I just did. It was pretty funny, thinking back. Me, yelling at him, kissing him, his dumb friends congratulating him. Hmm, well, maybe that's why I'm sitting here in the hospital with his new baby girl…

THE END


End file.
